Alien Hunters/Beginnings and Discovery
Hal Bing is a man who has a brilliant mind and sees the world differently from others, so differently that he has been classed as mad but when an organisation comes for him he has to make drastic decisions and see everything in a unique way. Story “He mumbles about aliens and cracks in the wall that shine a bright light,” Agent Trevor noted as he looked further through the file “in a mental asylum due to him insisting of extra-terrestrials. We may need to pay him a visit if he remembers the multiple invasion attempts on Earth.” Trevor closed the file as he looked out of the UNIT building as a car was waiting for him. Trevor got inside the car and it drove off as he continued reading the file. *** Hal Bing sat on a cushion like floor with a straight jacket pinning his arms to his chest. He often just sat in silence thinking off what invasion would be coming next. The door handle made a noise as Hal stood up, rarely did the door make any sound except to hand him food which he would have to use his face to eat as his arms were pinned down. “Have you seen the errors of your ways? I’m not a mad man. Just a man who can see more than most people can,” Hal shouted at the door as one man entered the room. Just one. Hal wondered whether he would try to take him on but could see no visible key from which to undo his straight jacket. “That is the problem,” Trevor said as he shut the large padded door behind him. Hal looked towards the gun held in Trevor’s pocket as the UNIT agent reached for it. “If there were not sound proofing in this room then I would shout. They even sound proof the doors and have no cameras in my room,” Hal shook his head as he tried to get out of straight jacket. Trevor pulled the gun towards Hal’s head. “On the floor. Head facing the wall,” Trevor demanded as Hal stood still. He considered his option as he looked down the barrel off the gun. It was one of the worst sights that he hoped he would never have to see in this situation. “Why would I help me killer by being a willing partner to being killed?” Hal asked as Trevor kicked Hal in the stomach. Hal’s tall but slim frame went across the room as it hit the padding on the other side of the room. “Just a memory wipe. Then you will be freed,” Trevor chuckled a little at the scared expression on Hal’s face as he put his gun back into his side and brought out a small device. It had a light on one side as Trevor started configuring the device. The large padded door then clinked as it slowly opened. A woman popped her head around the door. “Trevor. Your presence is being asked for,” the woman smiled as Trevor sighed and quickly ran out. The woman waited a few moments then dashed into the room. Hal looked up towards her knowing that in a few minutes he would not even be able to remember her. “A woman. Typical for calling in the man,” Hal spat as the woman avoided it. She held up a key as she started undoing the locks on the straight jacket. “I’m Ella by the way. Thanks for the great compliment,” Ella grinned as she spoke in a sarcastic voice. She had brown hair with purple highlights and was in her early twenties. “Who are you?” Hal quickly asked as he felt that he could move his arms again. The straight jacket was off for the first time in six months. Ella pulled Hal up as she opened the door and looked both ways to ensure that no one was coming. She then went out of the door as Hal quickly followed. “I’m totally awesome. And you are not crazy and that is delightful,” Ella chuckled as she went right. She then went into the changing rooms and started looking through clothes. “We need to get out before I am noticed,” Hal was anxious as he had waited for this moment for months and now his saviour was picking out outfits. “Fashion always is vital to any occasion. Just ask James Bond,” Ella had picked up several clothes as she then ran out of the room as Hal quickly followed. They went outside of the building and into a car. It was a large black Range Rover with tinted glasses as Hal was pushed into the back seat. Ella took the passenger front seat as another woman sat in the car with them. “I see you got out all okay then,” the woman in the front called. She looked back to Hal “I’m Sophie,” Sophie smiled, she was a middle age woman who looked to have had quite a few years off this sort of thing. “Nice to meet you. I’ve got a pile on clothes on me at the moment so I really cannot talk,” Hal looked out the back window but no one was following them. A few minutes later they arrived at a large building. They then went inside the building. Inside it seemed to be old and falling apart. “This is our base. Not the best of places at the moment but one day we hope it will be a nationwide project,” Sophie sat on one of the stairs which looked like it may give away at any moment. “We are the Alien Hunters. Hunting down those who threaten our planet with some success so far,” Ella sat next to Sophie on the stairs “have you heard off the French Fry invasion?” Ella asked as Hal shook his head “that is because we stopped it before it even started.” “This all sounds cool but where do I fit into it?” Hal had always been sceptical when offered something. Ella and Sophie then walked into a side room. This room was unlike the rest of the house. It had white panels on the floor, walls and roof and a ray of guns were on the wall. It also had a leather chair in the middle of the room with a device which required the user to put their head into it. Hal was amazed by all of this. “Go into that seat. Your memories could unlock the secrets that UNIT have been trying to hide from us for a very long time,” Sophie went towards a large computer as Hal reluctantly sat in the seat. He was unsure if they were lying or telling the truth. Anyone could lie. It was a lot easier than just telling the truth which was a rare commodity these days. “So you hunt down Aliens if they threaten Earth. Why would you do that when we have many other organisations like the one you mentioned earlier, UNIT?” Hal asked as Sophie and Ella looked towards one another and then started to burst out laughing. “UNIT actually dealing with aliens. You wish,” Ella laughed “they are like a bubble gun trying to put out a fire they just don’t work. And they have far too many rules.” “Memories about a ghost invasion. I’m mistaken they are actually Cybermen. Dalek invasions coming in thick and fast. They seemed to be really dedicated to invading Earth,” Sophie observed as other invasions like the Sycorax invasion and the ATMOS car invasion or known as the Sontaran invasion. “There is something in that memory that has just went,” Ella pointed out as they reversed the recording. It showed of a different being with large white teeth that seemed to have been in the same place as Hal had been, the mental asylum. “It called itself a Goloc. It has big plans,” Hal shouted to them as the noise going around his head was becoming near impossible to deal with. “Goloc? We better investigate,” Sophie turned off the machine as Hal followed them. They were rushing back to the car. “Should I go? With UNIT sniffing around it could be dangerous,” Hal pondered. “Your choice. You are no longer useful to us,” Sophie called as Hal decided to get into the car. They went back to the mental asylum. When they got out of the car there was already trouble. “Hello Hal,” Trevor grinned as he stood in front of him. “Please don’t wipe my memory,” Hal begged as Trevor looked towards Sophie and Ella. He brought out a gun and pushed it towards Sophie’s temple “stay away from her.” “Hal Bing. We need your help to capture and not kill an alien specimen,” Trevor demanded as Hal quickly nodded in agreement “you seem to have talked to it a few times and it has not attacked you despite it’s mind being told it has to attack you. We need to experiment on it to see what prevents a non-dying Goloc from attacking.” “Sure,” Hal nodded as Trevor pulled the gun away from Sophie’s temple. Ella then kicked Trevor’s gun out of his hand and kicked him in the chest. She then grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. “Never get in the way of the Alien Hunters or we will blow your mind in every way possible,” Ella promised as Sophie grabbed Hal’s arm and moved him towards the building. Ella kept her gun trained on Trevor. “Get inside the car,” Ella demanded as Trevor did as he was told. Ella then went into the seat next to him still pointing the gun towards. “We are the good guys Hal. We save the Human race from potential threats,” Sophie smiled seeming like a warmly figure who could take care of you when you were sick. “I know. The Goloc is in this cell. The staff seem to not notice it which is very odd,” Hal then showed Sophie through to a corridor as he then opened a wooden door. The Goloc was sat down inside the room as a body seemed to be laying in front of it. “Hello Hal,” the Goloc spoke as though it was normal to have a half-eaten dead Human in front of a large werewolf resembling alien. “Who is this?” Hal asked as he tried to identify the remains. “One of the staff. They tried to give me food so I ate them,” the Goloc then pulled out a liver as blood dripped down his hand and went into his fur. He then took a large bite off it as blood poured out of the liver. “Please do not kill him. He has good intentions. I can train him,” Hal tried as Sophie pointed a gun at the Goloc. The Goloc sprung to its feet and ran at Sophie. It knocked Sophie to the ground and ran out of the door. “Stupid alien. They never just accept dying,” Sophie complained. A rush of vehicles from outside could be heard as footsteps ran into the mental asylum. Ella staggered in looking out of breath. “UNIT just had to come. That guy who I was holding captive is a sly guy. I hate him,” Ella complained. They looked outside as they could see the Goloc standing on the doorstep. Almost a hundred guns were pointed at him. “Get back here,” Hal shouted but the Goloc shook it’s head. “They will suffer,” the Goloc then ran towards two UNIT soldiers as it threw them at other soldiers. “Fire,” Trevor shouted as a barrage of bullets rained down on the Goloc. The Goloc collapsed onto the ground gasping for air. “I’m sorry for hurting you. My previous brain was just angry,” the Goloc then shut its eyes as it then went limp. “We need to leave,” Hal told the other two as UNIT soldiers started to come into the building. Hal went around the back as he kicked a door down and then went over the fence. They had left their car their as UNIT soldiers took it in for DNA tests. Sophie then led them back to the old house. “Okay Hal. You can leave,” Sophie showed him the door. “He has way too much heat on him and when they get the DNA results from the car he will surely be on top of their list of who to capture. He needs to stay here for a few weeks until we know it is safe for him to go out into the big wide world,” Ella protested as Sophie sat on one of the stairs. It started to make a ''crack ''sound so she went off it. “It would be brilliant to hunt down aliens and I have other memories which you have not seen that may come in handy,” Hal furthered the case for him to stay. “Fine,” Sophie shouted “but first you have to make us all tea.”